Secret Admirer?
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Hai Luhan :D Ukh, kau cantik sekali hari ini. Pulang sekolah nanti, mau temani aku pergi ke taman kota? Kuharap kau mau, ah, tentu saja kau mau, kau kan kekasihku. Oh satu lagi, aku rindu sekali rasa manis bibirmu. Padahal baru kemarin aku merasakannya. Nanti ke kelasku dan berikan aku morning kiss, ya! EXO Fanfiction. RnR? DLDR!


_**Hai**__** Luhan**__**,**_

_**Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, apa rahasiamu bisa secantik itu?**_

_**Kau membuatku hampir meneteskan air liur**_

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Lagi-lagi orang iseng mengiriminya surat tanpa nama. Enthalah ini sudah yang keberapa kali. Yang jelas sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini, orang iseng itu—atau bisa disebut _secret adimirer_-nya Luhan—sudah mengiriminya surat seperti ini. Luhan tidak pernah tahu siapa yang mengiriminya surat kaleng hampir setiap pagi setelah ia tiba di sekolah dan siang saat sekolah usai. Ia sudah berusaha mencari tahu bersama Sehun—sahabatnya—tapi tetap saja orang iseng tersebut tak ditemukan.

Seperti biasa, Luhan akan memasukkan surat-surat yang ditulis di atas kertas kecil berbagai warna itu ke dalam sebuah kotak khusus. Ya, kotak khusus untuk surat dari penggemar rahasianya itu. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia repot-repot mau menyimpannya.

Setelah menutup pintu lockernya, Luhan berbalik dan hampir saja ia berteriak saat melihat sosok berkulit putih, kurus dan tinggi semapai berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa suara.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" kesal Luhan pada orang itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan sang pemuda putih itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil mencoba menghentikan kekehannya karena sang gadis mungil di hadapannya itu sedang memelototinya hingga mata besar miliknya hampir keluar dari sarangnya. "Kau dapat surat lagi?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh Luhan.

"Haahh~ Aku penasaran siapa orang ini sebenarnya. Apa ia tidak lelah mengirimiku dengan surat-surat ini setiap hari?" guman Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, diikuti oleh sang pemuda tampan tadi.

'_Ia tidak akan pernah lelah, Lu. Tidak akan._'

.

.

.

**Secret Admirer? © BlackPearl08**

**HunHan**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Genderswitch, AU, School life Typo(s), etc.**

.

.

.

Happy reading \(^_^)/

SM Academy saat itu sedang sepi karena pelajaran telah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Luhan yang tidak begitu peduli dengan pelajaran sejarah yang tengah diajarkan oleh seorang guru berumur di depan kelas lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kirinya.

Jendela itu langsung menghadap ke lapangan sepak bola yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh siswa dari kelas 2-1, kelas sebelah yang sedang melakukan pelajaran olahraga. Tatapan Luhan lurus tertuju pada sosok pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang terkena albino karena kulit putih susunya. Sosok itu tengah menggiring bola berwarna putih dengan motif hitam berbentuk segi lima ke arah gawang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia menendang bola tersebut dan benda bulat itu menghantam jarring longgar yang dipasang pada tiang-tiang berwarna putih dengan mulusnya.

Sosok itu bersorak gembira sambil berlarian ke arah teman-temannya lalu saling berpelukan satu sama lain seperti teletubies. Beruntung kelas Luhan berada di lantai tiga, memudahkannya untuk melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir mungilnya—turut senang dengan keberhasilan sosok itu mencetak _goal_.

Luhan tersentak kala sosok itu menatapnya dan melambai padanya dengan senyum lebar di antara kerumunan teman-temannya. Gadis berambut seperti gula kapas itu balas tersenyum dan melambai kecil—tentu saja ia tak mau mendapat hukuman dari sang guru karena melambai kencang seperti sosok putih itu.

Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain sampai akhirnya suara berat mengagetkan Luhan dari dunia mereka.

"Xi Luhan!"

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Park _seonsaengnim _berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang. "Keluar dari kelasku, lalu angkat satu kaki dan jewer kedua telingamu, SEKARANG!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

'_Sial!_' umpat Luhan saat mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari teman sekelasnya.

! ! !

_**Hai Luhan,**_

_**Tadi aku melihat kau terkena hukuman, apa kau lelah?**_

_**Yah, itu salahmu sendiri, sih, karena memperhatikan hal lain di pelajaran guru se-**_**killer**_** Park **_**seonsaengnim**_**.**_

_**Kuharap telinga dan kakimu baik-baik saja**_

Lagi-lagi surat ini. Luhan segera mengganti selopnya dengan sepatu dan memasukkan kertas berwarna biru pastel itu ke dalam kotak khusus bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu locker-nya, Luhan berjalan dengan buru-buru ke gerbang sekolah.

'_Dimana kau Oh Sehun?_'

Luhan menolehkan kepala berambut _pink_-nya kesana-kemari untuk mencari sahabat tinggi dan berkulit susunya itu di antara siswa-siswi SM Academy yang berlalu lalang menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia langsung berlari saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang bersandar pada pagar beton di dekat gerbang sekolahnya.

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku!?" hardiknya saat ia sudah berada di depan Sehun. Sehun yang dimarahi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf," ucapnya. Luhan merenggut dan segera berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya dan terus meminta maaf.

"Lu," panggil Sehun lembut. Ia menarik lengan kecil Luhan agar gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun kesal yang dibalas tatapan lembut dari pemuda bermata sipit itu. "Maaf." Kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Sehun entah sudah yang keberapa kali .

Luhan yang tak tahan ditatap selembut itu menundukkan kepalanya—menyembunyikan wajah semerah tomatnya. "Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?" tanya pemuda tampan itu. Dengan cepat Luhan mengangguk, masih dengan menundukkan kepala lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Hun," panggil Luhan memulai percakapan setelah hening cukup lama.

"Ne?"

"Aku mau bertemu dengan '_secret admirer_'ku itu," lanjut Luhan sambil menatap jalan beraspal.

Senyum lembut tercetak di bibir tipis Sehun. "_Waeyo?_"

Kali ini, Luhan yang tersenyum tulus sambil terus memandangi aspal. "Karena aku ingin bilang padanya bahwa aku sudah menyukai seseorang," Jawaban Luhan membuat senyum lembut Sehun perlahan lenyap.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeretakkan giginya. "Siapa?" tanyanya mencoba selembut mungkin. Luhan menoleh ke arahnya—sepertinya ia masih tidak menyadari perubahan mimik Sehun—lalu berucap, "Rahasia!" Dan gadis itu berlari sambil tertawa menuju halte bus di dekat sana.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat. '_Shit!_'

! ! !

_**Ayo bertemu. Aku menunggumu di atap pulang sekolah nanti**_

Luhan melongo sambil membaca kalimat yang tertulis di atas kertas berwarna hijau pastel itu berkali-kali. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar hingga memungkinkan lalat untuk masuk ke sana. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, orang itu memintanya bertemu!

Buru-buru Luhan memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kantung _blazer_-nya—Uh-oh, ia lupa membawa kotak khusus itu karena ia membaca semua surat iseng itu semalam—dan mengganti sepatu coklat yang dikenakannya dengan selop. Kaki-kaki mungilnya membawanya berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, tepatnya kelas 2-1.

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan tanpa memperdulikan seisi kelas 2-1 yang menatapnya aneh karena telah membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan berteriak pagi-pagi seperti ini. Pemuda berambut pirang yang tadinya sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya bangkit lalu menghampiri gadis mungil yang terengah-engah di depan pintu kelasnya itu. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar kelas.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Sehun datar. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bersandar pada dinding.

Luhan mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna hijau pastel dari dalam kantung _blazer_-nya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. "Ia mengajakku bertemu!" serunya girang.

Sehun menatap datar kertas itu. "Lalu?" tanyanya tanpa minat.

Senyum Luhan memudar. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sehun kesal. "Bisakah reaksimu tak sedatar itu?"

Sedangkan si pemuda 'albino' itu hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kau mau aku bereaksi seperti apa?" balasnya datar. Ia mengembalikan kertas itu pada Luhan dan mulai berbalik menuju kelasnya.

"_Aish_, anak ini!" umpat Luhan kesal. Ia segera memeluk lengan kiri Sehun dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya—tanpa menyadari senyum tertahan milik pemuda sipit itu. "Temani aku, _ne_?" pintanya dengan _puppy eyes_—err, maksudku _deer eyes_.

Sehun yang tak tahan dengan _aegyo _yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu hanya menelan ludah gugup dan mengangguk pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan agar tatapan mereka tak bertemu. '_Padahal aku jauh lebih baik saat melakukan _aegyo_. Kenapa dia bisa membuatku luluh?!_' batin Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Yay! Oh Thehun _tharanghae_!" seru Luhan senang sambil menirukan—sekaligus mengejek—cadelnya Sehun dan mencium pipi pemuda putih itu sekilas. Ia lalu berlari menuju kelasnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan sendu. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh pipi yang dicium oleh Luhan tadi. "Kalau kau akan menolakku kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Lu?" lirihnya dengan senyum pedih. Ia lalu melangkah memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah murung.

! ! !

Gedung SM Academy saat ini begitu sepi. Tentu saja karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Para siswa dan siswi sudah meninggalkan sekolah untuk beristirahat di rumah mereka yang nyaman, terkecuali untuk dua remaja berbeda gender ini.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada di atap sekolah. Mereka sedang menunggu '_secret admirer_'nya Luhan untuk bertemu. Tapi pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Sudah dua jam lamanya mereka menunggu.

"Kurasa ia tak akan datang," guman Luhan sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas dan menatapi lapangan sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Sehun yang tak jauh darinya sedari tadi hanya diam. Perlahan, ia mendekat pada Luhan dan membuka bibir tipisnya untuk berbicara. "Lu," panggilnya. Luhan tak menoleh ia hanya mengguman pelan untuk menyahutinya.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas. "Tatap aku, Lu," ucapnya dengan tegas. Gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu segera menoleh ke arah kiri, tepatnya ke arah Sehun. "_Wae_?" tanyanya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menatap mata gadis itu dalam. Luhan yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa merona gugup. "Sebenarnya," mulainya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Tidak biasanya pemuda tinggi itu gugup seperti ini. "Aku, yang mengirimimu surat itu," lanjutnya sambil menunduk tak mau menatap Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap Sehun dengan shock. "A-apa kau bilang…?"

Sehun tahu, Luhan pasti akan marah padanya. Sehun tahu, Luhan pasti akan membencinya setelah ini. Itu lebih baik, daripada saat Luhan bersama kekasihnya ia akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia menatap mata Luhan yang masih menatapnya kaget. "Maaf. Selama ini aku yang mengirimu surat itu. Aku… aku mencintaimu, Lu," ucap Sehun akhirnya. "Aku tahu setelah ini kau akan membenciku. Maafkan aku," lanjutnya lagi.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menundukkan kepalanya. Isak tangis terdengar dari bibir mungilnya yang bergetar. "Hiks, K-kenapa, hiks, k-kau tak—hiks, mengatakan yang sejujurnya dari awal?" Tangan mungil itu mulai bergerak memukul dada Sehun. Luhan kesal. Merasa sangat kesal. Ia merasa seperti dibodohi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Ia lalu menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan yang terus memukulinya. "A-ku takut kau akan menolakku," jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangkat kepala _pink_-nya dan menatap Sehun kesal dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanyanya lirih. Luhan ingin sekali berteriak tepat di depan wajah tampan pemuda putih itu, tapi entah mengapa tenaganya lenyap untuk sekedar berteriak.

"Awalnya aku mengirimimu surat itu untuk mengerjaimu karena aku takut persahabatan kita rusak oleh perasaanku," aku Sehun. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan Luhan. Gadis itu menatapnya dalam diam. "Tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa berhenti mengirimimu surat, lalu aku sudah bertekad ingin menyatakan perasaanku dan memberitahu identitasku. Namun," potong Sehun sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang masih menatapnya dalam diam—menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Namun, kau bilang kau ingin menolakku karena kau sudah menyukai orang lain, jadi aku menundanya sampai haari ini. _Mian_, Lu." Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menatap ke arah lain, asal bukan Luhan.

Isak tangis kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil Luhan. "Hiks—_pabo_," umpat Luhan pelan. "Kau tahu, Oh Sehun," ucap Luhan masih menunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas _blazer_ bagian depan Sehun hingga pemuda tampan itu menatapnya bingung. "Orang yang kusukai…" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun intens. "Adalah kau."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya kaget. Detik berikutnya, punggung Luhan sudah bersandar pada pagar pembatas dengan bibir Sehun yang menempel di atas bibirnya. Mata coklat gadis itu menatap mata Sehun yang terpejam dengan sayu. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan membelas ciuman Sehun.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Sehun menatap Luhan intens lalu memmbawa gadis mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Sehun masih enggan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung lebar sahabatnya—yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan jadi kekasihnya itu. "Kalau aku bercanda mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menciumku," jawabnya lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

"Lu," panggil Sehun. Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap mata Luhan dalam. "_Saranghae_. _Jeongmal saranghamnida_," ucap Sehun dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya. Wajah Luhan memerah imut mendengarnya.

"_N-nado saranghae_, Oh Sehun."

! ! !

_**Hai Luhan :D**_

_**Ukh, kau cantik sekali hari ini**_

_**Pulang sekolah nanti, mau temani aku pergi ke taman kota? Kuharap kau mau, ah, tentu saja kau mau, kau kan kekasihku**_

_**Oh satu lagi, aku rindu sekali rasa manis bibirmu. Padahal baru kemarin aku merasakannya. Nanti ke kelasku dan berikan aku **_**morning kiss**_**, ya!**_

_**Pertanda,**_

_**Kekasihmu yang super tampan :***_

Luhan menatap kertas berwarna kuning itu dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Ia meremas kertas itu lalu berlari menuju lantai 3, tepatnya kelas kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

"_YA_! OH SEHUN KAU MENYEBALKAAAAANNN!" teriak gadis rusa itu sambil berlarian di koridor lantai 2 hingga terdengar sampai ke lantai 3.

Sedangkan Oh Sehun yang mendengar suara teriakan kekasihnya terkekeh pelan dan masih duduk manis di bangkunya, menunggu _morning kiss_ dari sang kekasih—yang mungkin akan berubah menjadi _morning punch_ dari rusa yang mengamuk.

**The End**

**A/N**: Annyeong! ^o^ Taem taem di sini membawa fanfic baru dengan kopel HunHan request dari **Tia **eonnie :) Sorry, ya, eon, ff yang pertama gak bisa di-publish dan malah ngasih ff gaje begini u,u

Gimana ceritanya? Jelek, ya? Ini juga saya bikinnya asal tulis yang ada di otak, jadinya gak jelas banget gini u,u Maaf kalo feel-nya gak kerasa. Makasih, banget kalo ada yang mau buka dan baca fanfic jelek ini T^T Gak tau ah saya mau ngomong apa lagi. Pusing mikirin lepi saya yang rusak dengan berbagai file video exo di folder download yang belum dipindah ke data d. Bye~ *teleport ke kamar taoris*

Review, please?


End file.
